Old west
by Glitter And Blood
Summary: so the cowboys are at it again...difference? they're not in their time but the actual old west 1800s. spike the sheriff of bebop...jet the barteneder...vicious a bounty and faye another bounty that she didnt want to end up with vicious...S
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I know im writing like four different stories but I didn't want to forget this. The idea came from watching old John Wayne movies…so yeah I know a lot of you like my other story A twist in the heart and the setting sun matches you but this idea refused to leave me. So I wrote it and I wanna continue so review and let me know whatcha' think. I like it a lot.

Disclaimer….do not own

Faye, sitting lightly on her horse in the rain, she padded stealthily into a town called Bebop. Strange name for a town she thought to her self but she pushed the thought away to bring what really mattered to hand. Did she finally lose Vicious? Had she covered her trail better this time? She sighed. She wanted a warm bed and a hot bath. She had been riding insanely for 3 days. (Plus her thighs were killing her).

-----

Spike sat in his swivel chair with his feet propped atop an old wooden desk. The desk used to be his fathers. His fathered used to be the sheriff of Bebop, but that was before Vicious rode into town and killed him and Julia. Julia was the most beautiful woman in all of Colorado. Her long blonde hair. Soft cold blue eyes. Tall and lean body. She made men everywhere squirm for her, yet she chose Spike. Spike sighed. It had been a long three years since she died. And Spike was determined to kill that bastard Vicious. But he had another problem to deal with. The second most wanted in the United States happened to be a woman, Faye Valentine.

------

Faye strode into a saloon, a smile plastered to her tired face. She was a wanted bounty of the United States but not by her choice. It was because she was with Vicious. She had no memories prior to being with him. All she remembered was that he had brutally whipped her into his gang of bandits when she came to him for help. She didn't even know why she came to him. And she had the scars to prove that it was not her choice. She walked up to the bar and asked for whiskey. The bartender looked her up and down slowly wondering who she was, why was she dressed like a man, and why she was so tired. He wasn't looking at her because she was a female fatale but how tried and roughed up she was. Jet was no idiot, this woman would sparkle ten thousand times better than an emerald once she was clean.

--------

Faye took off her hat and placed it next to her on the bar. She took the bandana out of her hair and let it hang. It wasn't very long just above her shoulders. She normally would wear a head band but she had left it at the last town. She sighed. If Bebop didn't have what she needed she would have to stay and order it. That would cost money and time. And time was what she didn't have. The bartender handed her whiskey and she looked up at him. He was balding. He looked to be around his late 30s and early 40s.

"Do ya' got any rooms?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah. I got bout two upstairs. How long you gonna be around?" He asked.

Faye thought quickly and did some math.

"At least a week or two." She replied.

He smiled.

"That's gonna cost quite a bit Miss..."

"I know. I have bout 100 dollars on me and I could help around here or somthin."

"Well I ain't got no objections. But the sheriff might."

"And pray tell where I might find your sheriff?"

He looked down at her and laughed.

"Miss ya' might wanna clean up a 'bit before 'ya see 'im."

"And why would I wanna do that?"

She asked with her brows raised.

"Cuz no Spike Spiegel is gonna wanna see a woman dirtier than 'Ol Shin's barn. An' that place is horrible."

Faye stood up and slammed her glass down.

"Sir…I think you might be right. So might I have the key to my room and here's the pay for the first week."

"No problem Miss."

------

Spike sighed. He needed a drink. He stood and grabbed his gun belt and strapped it on. He then reached for his leather trench coat and hat. And he stepped outside and strolled down the dusty lane up to the saloon called the Real Folk Blues. People called to him.

"Howdy! Sheriff Spiegel!"

"Hello Ocffifer…hic" that last one caught his attention.

"Gren, go home and go to sleep. No more gambling or drinking."

"Fine Spike-o."

Spike sighed again. It's gonna be a long night he thought. Faye Valentine was going show up sometime tonight or tomorrow morning. His old time friend Duhan who owned a ranch ten miles out of town saw her coming and he wired Spike about it. So he now had a lead where Vicious was and then would be able to rid the world of one nasty criminal. He walked into Jet's saloon.

--------

"Spike-o how ya doin?" Jet's booming voice sounded somewhat distant to Spikes ears.

"Fine but better if this damn rain would let up." He replied. Spike walked to the same seat at the bar that Faye had sat in. Her hat was left on the bar untouched.

"Hey Jet who's hat is this. It was a white Stetson similar to Spike's black one. Somewhat dirty from whoever wore it.

"Oh that's a woman's who's stayin' here for a week or two. She must've forgotten it."

"Oh I see. What did this woman look like?" Spike asked.

"She had short black violet hair. Jade green eyes and a worn out dirty body about 5"6. Early twenties at least 3 or 4 years younger than you. She was also bleeding from her right arm….knife wound from the looks of it."

"What room?" Spike asked with a scowl on his face. Jet turned away to dry a glass and think about what room he had given the worn out vixen.

"Room 11…I think."

"Do 'ya got the spare key to that room?"

"Yeah…here 'ya go." Jet handed him a gold key with the number 11 on it.

"Thanks. She should've checked in with me before coming here." Spike said with little interest. The woman he was looking for had long hair not short. Sure she could've cut it but he doubted it.

"She was gonna get cleaned up before she went to see you." Jet called before Spike was out of range.

----------

Faye stepped into the hot bath water and yelped. She had been so cold from riding in the rain for 3 hours straight. She attempted again this time she succeeded. She slipped in the tub's sleek porcelain and sighed deeply.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm. This is the best bath ever. Bubbles too!" she would smell of vanilla and cigarettes. "I guess being on the run has its perks too." A knock interrupted her thoughts.

"What the hell?..." She got up and grabbed a towel from the shelf. It was small but she didn't care. As long as the person on the other side wasn't Vicious. Fear crossed her face. She then became relaxed as she called out and heard a voice she never heard before.

"Miss you left your hat at the bar and Jet asked me to bring it to you." Spike stared at the door waiting for a reply. The voice did indeed sound tired like Jet had described the woman. She also sounded frightened.

"Okay, give me a minute." She replied.

"Yes Miss…"

Faye opened the door to see a tall lanky man at least 6"1 in height. He had fuzzy, wild, green hair held under a black Stetson. He wore a black trench coat that fell to the ground but hung only an inch above it. Underneath he wore a black collared shirt and black jeans with black boots. Pinned across his black vest was the Sheriff star. This man was the man she was supposed to see later today. She mentally sighed. At least she wouldn't have to go out again in that rain. Then she looked at the belt around his waist. A Jericho nestled on his right hip.

Spike looked at the woman who opened the door. She had short violet black hair. Shining eyes that reminded him of emeralds. Jet was wrong these eyes weren't tired, they were bedroom eyes. Eyes that made the woman look as if she just had lazy sex. She was beautiful. The towel was short but it left to the imagination what was underneath that small shred of fabric. She was making him crazy already. He hadn't been with another woman since Julia and already this woman he had never met was twisting his mind with dirty thoughts. He stepped back.

"Uh here Miss. Also I'd to uh umm like to see you later in my office so I can check you out. And make sure your healthy and all that." Spike mentally smacked his head 'All that?...he usually would state everything he had to do to keep this town good. This woman is already driving him nuts. A good way and bad way.' Then he looked at her right arm it was bleeding.

"Miss, may I treat your arm?" Faye looked at him confused.

"Whaa?" She looked down to see where Vicious had cut her arm. She had forgotten about it. When she saw that it was bleeding she fainted. And Spike caught her picked her up bridal style and carried her into the room and shut the door with his foot. Somewhere between that she had lost the towel. Spike blushed when he saw her body it was beautiful save for the scars on her back. They were made by whips Spike quickly learned. Then he frowned, the woman Faye Valentine had the same scars. This woman was Faye Valentine. Poker Alice was her nick name. So she did cut her hair. But from the looks of it she was on the run from Vicious.

-----------

One day later.

Faye awoke with a start. She had a night mare and Vicious was about to kill her. She was sweating and had a killer pain from her right arm. She put her face in her hands, when she realized to things, A. she was naked and B. she wasn't alone. She looked around the room and stopped when she saw him. The man in black. Spike Spiegel. The Sheriff of this shit ass excuse of a town. Faye looked down and blushed, her chest was at full exposure and his gaze was glued to it. She recovered her composure and spat

"Take a picture of it…it'll last longer." He frowned and blushed at the same time.

"Maybe I will." He spat right back. It had been along time since someone had picked a fight with him and it felt good to spar with someone.

"And pray tell why you would want a picture of my chest?" She asked seductively. Spike decided to play this game of flirt. He hadn't done it in so long either that it felt just as good.

"Not just of your chest, but of all of you, your eyes especially." Faye turned the brightest shade of crimson.

"Why it would be black and white." She stated. Her eyes locked on his. He looked away.

"Oh I wouldn't be using a camera." He stated it as a fact she should've known. She looked towards the wall behind him. And he turned his attention back to her.

"Now Miss. Valentine I know who you are and I wanna know what's goin on. I think your running from him. From the scars on your back I assume being part of his gang wasn't your decision, but his and apparently it was made by force." With tears in her eyes she turned away. And whispered

"How did you know about him?" Spike stood up and sat on the bed next to her and pulled her to him.

"I'm not a heartless bastard and I know your crying which means I'm correct I assume?" Faye turned to him willingly and let the tears flow freely now.

"Yes you are." She sniffled and Spike pulled out a kerchief and let her blow her nose before he tossed it on the floor.

"Miss Valentine…I have a score to settle with him too. So don't worry I'll protect you too." He stood up and held her face with his hands.

"You might wanna get some clothes on and be ready to come see me so I can inspect your health and what not." She blushed again remembering that she had no clothes on. She looked down and Spike pulled her chin up and brushed his lips over hers. He then let go of her and headed to the door.

"Oh one more thing, you wont be working for Jet here…you'll be working for me as the deputy here. so see you bright and early tomorrow." And with that he was gone. Faye fell back against the pillow.

"That jack ass stole a kiss from me!" She screamed into the empty air.

Comical notes:

Faye: I like it….we're closer to my time.

Spike: mmmm I like it cuz it's cool and not full of stupid useless shit.

Jet: ima bartender!

Ed: where is Edward?

Me: you'll be in there don't worry

Ed: and Ein toooo?

Me: yes ein too.

Vicious: this is fucked up.

Me: why?

Vicious: I don't know


	2. old west 2

d/c: I do not own cowboy bebop!

Old west chapter two

Faye got up out of her bed and stretched what she could. She stepped into the bathroom and filled the tub. Quickly she bathed and put her only pair of clothes she had. She needed new clothes she thought to herself. She grabbed her hat, pulled on her boots and left her room.

When she reached downstairs she happened to see Jet was washing some dishes.

"Hi, look do you know where I might find the sheriff's office?" She asked not so much interested. Jet didn't even turn around.

"Yeah, head out the door go left and keep going straight. It's the only building at the end."

"Thanks did he tell you I'd be working for him?"

"Yeah he told me last night before he left." She left and started her short way to the sheriff's office.

--------

As she neared Mary Belle's shop for women's clothing and nick knacks Faye bumped into a young man. He was very attractive with his long black hair. He was at least 6"0 in height.

"Hey watch it!"

"I'm sorry…sir?" Faye stared up into electrifying gold eyes. She could already feel them piercing into her emerald ones.

"'cuse me Miss. I thought you were a man but now I see you're all woman plus more." Faye sighed. 'If he wasn't so good lookin' I'd hit shoot 'im.' She thought to herself.

"Well umm thank you." She blushed when he pulled off his hat. His hair would be great intertwined with her thin fingers.

"How 'bout I make it up to 'ya?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Dinner?" She wasn't going to be able to make it because Spike would take forever to teach her the ropes…even if she was a fast learner.

"Not tonight I'll send for you when I can. Fair?" His fiery eyes died just a bit but he quickly rekindled them.

"Sure Miss. I believe I forgot my manners. My names Gren. And yours?"

"Faye. Bye"

"Have a good day Miss Faye." They parted ways. Faye looked back at the store where she had met Gren. Mary Belle that was my old best friend's name long ago. She sighed. Spike would be pissed if she was late for her first day.

----------

Spike was cleaning his gun when he heard her walking in. The click of her boots. Her intoxicating scent of vanilla raspberry. The light swish of her short black hair. She rang the bell waiting for some help. 'Hopefully I'll be able to sit behind the desk and do nothing' she thought to herself. Then she heard him coming. She could smell his cologne and sweat. He sauntered up to the front desk with a lopsided grin plastered on his face. She blushed. 'Dear god he's even sexier in day light.'

------

Comical notes.

Me: So ends another chapter. Yes I'm still working is on the others but this has become my fav….plus my mind is blocked for the others cuz this one is awesome. Lol

Faye: ohh that's cool I like this one too.

Spike: damn Faye didn't know you thought me as sexy.

Faye: grumbles….fuck you

Spike: What couldn't hear you?

Faye: FUCK YOU!

Spike and Faye: tumble to the ground Faye throwing punches.

Me: Sighs…KIDS see ya' next chapter. Sorry I know this one is short but hey I got rushed lol


End file.
